


Bowties and Mischief

by arisanite



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bondage, Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Roommates, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisanite/pseuds/arisanite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone comes home to realize that his roommate is back from the San Diego Comic Con… and got a bit busy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bowties and Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a long time ago, a few days after the San Diego comic con. There isn't an abundance of Hiddlesmith anywhere, and this was some sort of experiment. I'd say, this pretty much satisfied my own cravings.
> 
> Originally debuted on Lokiwholockfactory.Tumblr.Com

The door knob rattled for a while, before it opened… He stepped in and shrugged off his coat, thinking about a nice cup of tea and a chat with his roommate who just got back from San Diego…

But then he heard that sound coming from the bedroom.

“Oooh…”

“Yes… just like that…”

He heard a girl’s voice, and the insane rumbling of the bed post.

“Oooh Matt –“

“Pull my hair, sweetheart…”

“Oooooh…”

His eyebrows fell into a wrinkled state as he heard Matt’s voice emanate from the bedroom. The girl definitely sounded young from that tone… He moved closer as he felt the heat rise up his neck as he unwound the striped green scarf around it.

“Harder, harder…”

“Take off my blindfolds, sweetie…”

“No –“

“Ooooh –“

He stopped as he got through the slightly open door, his profile being gently lit by the dim glow of the lampshade in the room he shared with his friend…  _Oh what is that I smell_ , he wondered, closing his eyes as he inhaled the smoke.  _Is that incense? Candlelight?_  For some weird reason, he felt himself tighten up in those expensive slacks the previous modeling stint left for him.

“Oooh, I love it when you’re helpless and tied up –“

“I’m… going to need you… to pump harder sweetie…” Matt said between his huffing.

A really erotic groan escaped the girl’s mouth…

He bit his lip and clenched his hand as he listened, one hand on the door… his long slender fingers trembling as he hesitated to open it…

He can hear it…

He can tell that she’s over him…

The repeated pounding…

His legs being pushed repeatedly against the bed…

While the two were at the top of their game, moaning their heads off like two rabid bunnies on the highest peak of copulation… He accidentally let the door creak open… Giving him a full view of the entire action…

She was there…

Big round hips pounding on top of his roommate…

Long silky black hair cascading down her bare back, bouncing with her every move…

Despite being quite a small girl… she seemed very well endowed…

And the view of his flatmate, his often combed-to-one-side hair being gripped in her small yet erotically powerful fingers… He did not understand but it made him  _feel things_  he never felt before…

“Ohhhh… Ohhhh…”

“Please sweetheart… let me see you, take off this bowtie on my eyes…”

She refused to listen as she pumped harder on top of Matt, legs straddled around his bare hips, mouth contorted into the sexiest “O” she can ever make with her lips…

He actually felt like touching himself as he awkwardly ran a hand through those long blonde curls…

Blue eyes being cast down as he tried not to watch them…

“Please take them off sweetie, I’m about to come –“ Matt pleaded.

With a swift stroke, she pulled off the red cloth around the man’s eyes as her hips shuddered on his cock… Matt felt like screaming but only a small sensual deep moan came out of his mouth when he released himself in the pretty girl riding him…

He couldn’t take it any longer.

Tom cleared his throat.

Matt’s eyes fluttered open. “Oh no, I think my roommate is home.”

The girl turned around, her cheeks slowly red as her almond-shaped eyes shot right through the door, recognizing the tall figure who awkwardly stroked his beard, trying hard not to blush.

“ _He’s_  your  _roommate_?!!”

Now redder than ever, the girl quickly jumped off Matt, still dripping wet as she picked up her clothes and ran for the loo. Still tied up to the bedposts and blushing, Matt could only whisper to his friend, “Heya, Loki.” His green eyes slowly turning upward to gaze on his roommate.

“Nice moves, Doctor,” Tom huskily muttered, trying to hide his quickened breathing.

Matt tried to hide a grin, both men knew that they weren’t strangers to this kind of sight…  _even with each other_ …

“I think I’m going to make tea while you get yourself unbound and dressed,” Tom said quickly, as he made his eyes dart up the ceiling, hiding a smile.

“Could you close the door, mate?” Matt said sheepishly.

Tom reached out to slam the door shut when he suddenly remembered something –

“Oh, and I’m going to need my bowtie back.”


End file.
